The Musician and the Thief
by The Hushed Noise
Summary: Akima isn't special. She's a daughter of Apollo. She's shy and a night owl. Her best friend Luke is her polar opposite. This ois a story of how their rocky relationship started. Rated T because I'm paranoid and for a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

This is a PJO fan fiction, obviously. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own PJO or its characters!

I hummed a sweet and sad tune on the roof of my cabin. The sun began to rise. My siblings would be awake and I would try to ignore them, no matter how hard they tried to talk to me and break my shell of ice. I heard a cough from below. I looked at the ground and saw Luke Castellan, I rolled my eyes and climbed off of the cabin roof. "Hey night-owl," said my one and only friend. "Hey cat-burglar," I joked back at him. He chuckled and I grinned. "I see you're in a happy mood," he commented.

"One of the rarities in my personality."

"Indeed."

We both laughed a bit at this small conversation. "So what will the ninja thief be doing today?" I asked. The blonde shrugged. "Don't know really..." he said. "Pfft, that's a first." I said mock surprise. "Well, I might knock some sense into the dummies with a sword," he commented.

"The kids in Ares, Aphrodite, or the dummies made of hay and cloth with useless armor? It's not like there's a difference, but..."

We cracked up. Everyone started to wake up and I sighed. As more campers walked out, some people whispered as they passed us, mostly Aphrodite kids, but we ignored it and kept talking. "So, are you going to breakfast?" he asked. "Absolutely not," I stated firmly.

"C'mon! You _never _go to breakfast!"

"That's kind of the point."

"You my friend are afraid of people."

"I'm not afraid of people, I just don't like people!" I corrected him sternly. "Same thing," the blonde retorted.

"Is not!"

"Is, too!"

We spent the next fifteen minutes bickering like children until we saw people leaving the pavilion from breakfast. "I just made you skip breakfast," I said in victory. He rolled his eyes. I smiled and we began walking to the strawberry fields. We talked idly At one point our eyes met and my heart stopped. I realized exactly how handsome Luke was. I realized his eyes were amazing. I quickly turned away. Only because at that moment, that millisecond, that small speck of time that froze, I realized that I loved Luke Castellan.

It's short I know! Super sorry! Please review!


	2. What in the Blazes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Me and Luke had been best friends for 3 or 4 summers now. I guess you kind of want to know a bit a about me and my past, huh? Well lets start with The time I met Luke.

I was 14, I had started walking home from the movies. I had just seen Resident Evil. I had to admit, it was a great movie. I checked my brand new flip phone for a missed call. None. I shrugged and kept walking. I chewed my gum silently as the street lights flickered. I froze and looked up at the street lamps. They went out. I nervously kept walking, but a bit faster this time. I heard a bush rustle. I quickly looked over my shoulder, my golden hair whipped me in the face. Nothing. "W- who's there? I will hit you with my Harry Potter book!" I shouted to no one in particular. "Well, crap, I shouted at no one. I'm going mad." I sighed. I began my tread home more quickly. I heard some one in a back ally yell, "Hurry Annabeth! It's coming back!"

I started my walk to the direction of the voice. I saw a glimpse of blonde hair go around the corner. I ran after it. _Thank god I wear converse. _I thought as I ran faster still. When I turned the final corner I came face to face with a knife. "Holy crap!" I shouted as I skidded to a stop. I boy about my age stood there holding the weapon, behind him was a young girl and another girl around 12 or 13. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING A KNIFE TO MY FACE!" I screamed at him. He lowered his weapon. Just then a dog-like creature jumped from behind me. I screamed. It was like a giant pit-bull, but _way _more vicious. "You can see it?!" the boy asked.

"Umm, yeah! How could I missed I giant freaking pit-bull jumping behind me!" I screamed back at him. He frowned. "Run!" he yelled at the two girls and me. "No objection here!" and I ran from the creature with him. We ran and ran. "Follow me!" I shouted and started running to my house. They reluctantly followed. I slammed my door shut as we made it into my apartment. "How can you see that, that thing?" the blonde boy asked.

"I don't know!" I screamed back, "Maybe I see it because it's a giant freaking pit bull, you idgit!" I screamed in his face.

"Idgit?"

"Yes, idgit."

The small girl looked terrified. "Look, we can argue about whatever later, but until then we have a giant mythical creature chasing us like we're its favorite chew toy!" The alt-punk chick yelled at us. I glared at her like I was about to say, what the heck?

The blonde kid started flipping out and yelling, "We forgot Grover! We forgot Grover!"

The punk girl yelled "Calm down Luke, he'll be fine!"

"Thalia, have you _seen _Grover lately? Besides, we don't know where this camp is! How will we get Annabeth there safely?" Luke, was his name, yelled at the girl. I think her name was Taylor or Thalia.

"Who's Grover?!" I yell at them. _  
_

"He's our goat friend!" chirped the little girl.

"It's a long story." Luke sighed.

"I've got time."

"We don't."

"You can stay here."

"We don't want to."

"Rude to not except someone's hospitality isn't it?"

"Fine, we'll stay for a little bit." he stayed bluntly.

Even if he was scowling I saw a small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"So tell me everything,"

A/n Well that's a good place to stop! Thanks for reading! Review also! Thanks!


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!

I sighed, me and Luke stated at the Camp Half-Blood entrance. I had joined them in their journey the past three days. Thalia was dead. Annabeth was crying. Grover was passed out. Luke was distant. I was ticked. We dragged Grover through the border. I couldn't take the stain any longer. All I felt was pain and nausea. I was trembling all over. I felt like, like I was going to be sick. My knees buckled and I fell onto my knees and started puking. I gagged at the tastes and smell of my empty stomach. I felt some one kneel next to me and pull my hair as I puked on the grass. I saw the feet of a horse trod over I gagged as I stopped puking. I friend to stand but I was to weak, instead I said, "Night night." Then right before I blacked out, someone grabbed my shoulders, preventing me from face planting into my vomit. Thankfully.

- Flashback over-

Ahh, good times... I looked at Luke sitting next to me. Thalia's death and that experience traumatized me. That's why I only talk to Luke. Funny how it works. I've known Luke for several years, made it to Campbwith him, been best friends for a while, then BOOM I'm in love.

It's kind of stupid if you think about it... It scares me, too.

"Hey, Akima. Yoo hoo." He waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh? Oh sorry lost in thought..." I muttered. He looked at me worried like. "Thinking about... That night?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed. "It's hard to forget, what the gods let happen to her." He sighed.

"What do you mean 'let'? The gods wouldn't let Thalia die!" I protested.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well.. Okay." I said suspiciously. He changed the subject instantly, "Why do you keep looking at me all weird." He commented. I blushed a bit. "No I'm not."

"You're lying. I can tell. And why are you blushing?" He asked, I just blushed more. "I'm gonna go, bye." I said nervously. "You're still blushing... Girls are weird..." He muttered as I left.

I was walking to the stables Selena walked up to me. "Hey Akima. I saw you talking to Luke earlier. You were blushing too." She said. Great, a daughter of Aphrodite saw me blushing around a guy and instantly thinks I like home. Only thing is, she couldn't be anymore right.

A/n I know this is short. It's just a filler chapter, really. I'll make a better chapter for the few people that a actually read this.


End file.
